


Injuries

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Freed is hella worried, Minor Injuries, not sure what else to tag, that's pretty much the entire story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Y/n gets injured on a mission and Freed is bad at looking after himself.





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hmmmm I'm not completely happy with this but I've already rewritten it 3 times? I think? Maybe 4 I've lost count, but anyway, I've been meaning to finish this for like 2 months maybe? And I've not gotten around to it due to trying to stay ahead with my other Freed X Reader fic along with general life stuff. So anyway, enjoy this chapter
> 
> p.s. completely unrelated but if anyone wants a song recommendation, bon bon chocolat by Everglow is pretty good, their name always reminds me of Evergreen so I can't write anything with her in without getting it stuck in my head but anywayyy, ignore me, I'll shut up now

 

It had all happened so quickly. One minute she was fighting off another enemy and the next, she was lying down on the cold hard ground, injured and struggling to get back up. She could hear Freed's voice and he sounded angry. Furious even. With great effort, she managed to push herself up on her arms slightly, feeling the severe lack of magic energy that the previous attack had caused as she continued trying to move. The crowd slowly thinned as the rest of her team managed to defeat the other members of the dark guild and she finally gained sight of Freed, trying to make her way over to him. They made eye contact for a second as Freed cast his runes on another enemy before his eyes widened and he shouted out.  
"Y/n! Watch out!"   
The H/c girl stumbled forwards as she tried to move, however, sharp pain in her side stopped her and a cry was tore from her throat.  
"Ahh!" She fell to her knees and clutched her side where an enemy's sword had struck her before struggling to stand up, trying to get away before he could attack again.  
"Not so fast," A sickening voice spoke as a hand grasped her wrist, pulling her back with a force so that she was facing the grotesque person who stood in front of her. The person, supposedly the guild master smirked before he sent his magic down through his arm which was still clutching Y/n's wrist. Electric current ran through the H/c girl and she tried to pull away with all her strength however the grip on her wrist was too tight and the pain from the attack was making her weak.  
She could vaguely hear the chaos around her before she felt the grip on her hand lessen as she stumbled backwards, hitting her head as she fell.  
She only saw parts of what happened next; Freed cast his runes on the guild master and Evergreen launched an attack on him before he collapsed before them, begging them for mercy which never came. This was all she saw before the black spots filling her vision took over and she fell into unconsciousness.

Freed's eyes were full of pure, unadulterated anger as he cast his dark écriture pain on the guild master. He watched as the man struggled and begged for mercy as Ever landed an attack on him too before he turned his back and ignored the pleas for help, rushing over to Y/n. Gently, he took her into his arms, checking her pulse and feeling it slow and faint in her neck, turning to his other teammates.  
"We need to hurry," He spoke, already setting off walking at a fast pace and letting the other two catch up.  
"How bad is it?" Bixslow asked, his babies repeating the word 'bad' after him.  
"I'm not sure, we need to get her back to the guild though. I can't feel any magic power coming from her..." The rune mage said, holding the H/c girl closer to his chest.

It's okay, we'll get back to the guild and she'll be okay," Evergreen reassured as they walked. As soon as they reached the guild, Freed rushed inside, heading straight for the infirmary whilst Evergreen and Bixslow explained what happened to Mira and Wendy who had immediately jumped up upon seeing Y/n as they followed after Freed.

Freed had gently placed Y/n on the bed when the others entered the room and upon seeing the extent of the H/c girls injuries, Mira tried to reassure the rune mage by placing a hand on his shoulder however, he brushed it off and stared down at the still body on the bed, anger and fear bubbling up inside him. If only they had planned better, Y/n wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't be injured and lying unconscious.

He silently cursed himself as his teammates pulled him away from the bedside so that Wendy could begin healing the H/c mage. As the young girl worked, she asked quietly

"What happened?"

Freed took a calming breath before starting to explain. His frustration would only make the situation worse which he didn't want and so, he tried to avoid looking at the injuries Y/n had sustained, finding that the longer he looked at them, the more anger he felt towards the guild they had defeated.  
"She was attacked and I think it drained her magic power, then when she tried to get out of the way, someone managed to attack her again on her side before the guild master grabbed her arms and electrocuted her,"

Wendy simply nodded and continued what she had been doing. It was silent for a short while before she spoke again

"Could one of you start dressing her wound, it should start healing soon,"

The rune mage sprung into action, grabbing some bandages and working around Wendy to dress what would soon be a large scar. He barely even noticed Makarov entering the infirmary, too focused on what he was doing to care about anything else at the moment.

A cough interrupted and Freed turned, noticing the guild master stood in the room.

"What happened?"

It was silent for a second before Freed began explaining  
"They caught her off guard, we should have planned better,"  
Bixslow and Evergreen immediately moved to argue, telling him that it wasn't his fault, however, he ignored it, finishing up bandaging Y/n's wound, just as Wendy removed her hands from above the H/c girls lifeless body.

"She should be okay but she might be unconscious for a couple of days," The sky dragon slayer explained earning a chorus of relieved sighs.

The rest of the raijinshuu sat down in the room, their eyes trained on the H/c girl who lay motionless on the bed as Wendy left the room, leaving the room in tense silence.

A long sigh escaped the rune mage and a hand moved to run across his face. Evergreen glanced up at the green haired mage and tried to reassure him

"She'll be okay, Freed. Wendy said so, just give it time," 

"I know," Freed responded, his voice emotionless "This just shouldn't have happened...."

"We can't change it now though," Evergreen protested, placing a hand gently on the rune mage's shoulder. Freed nodded in reluctant agreement and Evergreen shook her head at him, knowing how hopeless it would be to reassure him. "I'll go and get some drinks, okay?" The fairy mage continued, only receiving a reply from Bixslow, Freed choosing to stay silent.

 

Later that night, the three were still sat in the infirmary, watching over their injured teammate when Mirajane entered the room, suggesting that they all head home seeing as it was nearing midnight. A long, conveniently timed yawn from Evergreen solidified her point and her and Bixslow both turned to their captain, seeing how he would react.

"You two can go, I'm going to stay here with her," The rune mages eyes never left the H/c girl and the other three in the room gave him concerned glances.

"Freed..." Bixslow tried to protest however, the rune mage shook his head and interrupted

"I'll be fine, I promise. I won't get much sleep anyway so I might as well stay here,"

The others looked unsure and Mirajane moved to protest again, however, he turned to them with a look that said they wouldn't be able to change his mind and so, they reluctantly left the room, leaving the rune mage with the unconscious H/c girl.

 

A couple of days had passed and Freed hadn't slept at all really. The most rest he had gotten had been hunched over with his head resting on Y/n's bed, his back protesting seriously when he awoke. The H/c girl still hadn't woken up however, she had been moving around more as if she was going to. The rune mage was fighting against his eyes closing, refusing to sleep until Y/n woke up. He felt a spike of hope as she began moving again, a small noise coming from her mouth. As her eyes fluttered open, she glanced around in confusion, immediate spotting Freed and giving him a confused glance and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.  
"Freed?" Her voice was hoarse as she spoke and the rune mage sat in shock, his arms immediately coming to wrap around her shoulders.  
"You're awake..." He spoke quietly and the H/c girl wanted to laugh.  
"So are you, I'm guessing you have been for a long time?"  
He nodded and explained.  
"You've been unconscious for four days, you got injured on our last mission,"  
"Have you slept at all in those four days?" The H/c girls voice held an accusatory tone.  
"I have a bit, maybe a few hours. I was worried,"  
Y/n gave him a small smile at this and held her arms out, confusing the rune mage.  
"You need to sleep, come here,"  
He moved closer and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down next to her with surprising strength for someone who was injured. His head rested against her shoulder and she began gently running her hand through his now knotted hair.  
"Sleep Freed, I'm okay, I promise," She spoke, forcing the rune mage to stay where he was "You worry too much Freed, you should look after yourself more,"  
He didn't respond when she said this and she could feel his breathing even out against her neck, smiling when she realised he was asleep. She shifted slightly and felt pain in her side, reaching down and feeling bandages wrapped around her abdomen.  
A small smile formed on her face as she turned her head slightly to rest her head against Freed's.  
"Why didn't Ever and Bixslow force you to look after yourself?" She asked to no one in particular, her fingers untangling green hair.  
The door slid open and the H/c girl glanced up to see Mirajane entering the room, followed closely by Evergreen and Bixslow.  
"You're awake?" Mira seemed surprised as she placed down a plate of food next to the bed.  
"Freed's not though," Bixslow laughed   
The H/c girl laughed before her expression turned serious, almost angry.  
"Why did none of you force him to sleep for a bit?" She gestured towards the mess of green hair that was resting on her shoulder.  
"We tried, he refused to listen as usual," Evergreen protested before adding "But I will admit, it is strange seeing him so relaxed,"

"I agree, this is the calmest I've seen him in a long time," Mirajane smiled "Did he listen when you told him to go to sleep?" The H/c girl nodded and Mira's grin only grew further "That's so cute,"

"You're like a Freed whisperer or something," Bixslow commented before grinning wildly and adding "This will be perfect blackmail material,"

"Bixslow no," Evergreen warned, however, the wicked grin on the seith mages face told her that it was too late.

Y/n gave a small shrug, trying not to disturb the rune mage resting on her shoulder.

"I don't mind," The H/c girl spoke, glancing at Freed. "At least he's sleeping," 

Mirajane nodded and smiled, explaining

"We'll leave you two alone, you should probably rest a bit more, we'll get Wendy to check you over later,"

The H/c girl nodded and the other three left, leaving her and Freed alone once more. Her hand came up to run through the tangled green hair again, trying to undo as many knots as she could as the rune mage slept.

Not too long later, she found her own eyes growing heavy, feeling them slip closed as she slipped into sleep once more, her arms wrapped around the rune mage, both mages feeling at peace for the first time that week.


End file.
